Chancy's Story
by Chancy D. Black
Summary: new and improved. thanks for all your comments :;coughs;: flames, any way thanks!!! r/r Chancy D Black
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Chancy's Story

"James, you'll never guess what happened to me this summer! My mom took me and Diana to the beach, and there were some pretty hot gals there." Said Sirius Black a boy with long black hair and brown almond shaped eyes to his best friend James Potter, a boy with untidy black hair, and a pair of glasses hiding his brown eyes

." Hey Sirius!" some one called out. "Hey Remus, come over here!" Sirius screamed back. When the boy named Remus walked up to them he said, "This is Peter Pettigrew." As he pointed to a fat short kid.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." Said the ginger haired kid, as he noticed James. "James Potter." He said as he shook Remus's hand. " Leave me alone you creep!" they heard a female voice shout. "What's that?" asked Sirius as he rushed to see what the noise was.

When they got over there they saw a girl with strawberry blond hair that came down to about the middle of her back, and had baby blue streaks that matched her dress, witch came a little bit above her knees. And her eyes were as blue as the dress it was simply un-canning!

With her were two other girls. One of them had bright red hair, and deep emerald green eyes, and the other had shimmering ginger hair that was straight with butterfly clips in, and big cinnamon eyes.

"What do you want?" asked the girl who was screaming. "We just wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to sit with us said the boy who smiled mischievously. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Tom Riddle, and this is my friend Severus Snape." Said a boy with brown hair, as he pointed to a greasy haired kid.

{Tom Riddle is suppost to go to school with them and he and his friends like Chancy, Lily, and Chasity.} "Well, excuse me if I'm being rude but we'll have to pass." The girl said again. As the three girls started to leave the pale boy grabbed the girl's arm. "You are coming with us!" he yelled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yelled Sirius as he came around the corner.

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce my self I'm Sirius Black, and I believe these women are coming with us." He said as he helped the girls on the train. After they went there separate ways. About a quarter thew there trip the compartment door slid open and the three girls walked in. "Can we sit in here?" asked the girl who had blond hair.

"Sure!" said James. "Oh, by the way, I'm Chancy Kipner." She added. "These are my best friends Chasity Warner," she said pointing to the girl with butterfly clips. "And this is Lily O'Brian." she added pointing to the red haired girl.

"It's nice too meet you all." Said Remous. "My name is Sirius Black, this is my friend James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettgrew." Siris said. "It's nice to meet you all!" said Chasity as she smiled at them. "Oh, and Sirius?" Chancy said.

"I would like to thank you for saving us back there that was really sweet!" Chancy said as she gave him a kiss on the check. "Attention! Students we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes." Said the speaker.

"Well, see you guys later! And Sirius, thanks again!" said Chancy. "It was nice too meet you, hope were in the same house!" said Lily. "See ya at the sorting." Said Chasity, as they left the compartment. When they got to Hogwarts a rather large man said.

"First years get in the boat, only 4 in each." He added. So Lily, Chasity, and Chancy all got into one boat. "Hi guys do you mind if I get in here with you every were else is full." Said a girl who looked nice and had brown wavy hair that came to her shoulders. "Sure, my name is Chancy, this is Lily, and this is Chasity." Chancy said. "Hi it's nice too meet you! My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me Minnie." {In my story Professor McGonagall is in school with them.}

When they got in the great hall the sorting ceremony started. After the Sorting Hat sang its song, the professor called out a few names then she came to "Black, Sirius" a few seconds later it said "Gryffindor." Then a little bit later she said.

"Kipner, Chancy." "Gryffindor." Chancy noticed about all the boys in the hall were cheering wildly, some eve doing catcalls. Then, "Lupin, Remus." "Gryffindor." "Malfoy, Lucius." "Slytherin." It yelled. "McGonagall, Minerva." "Gryffindor."

Then she said, "O'Brian, Lily." "Gryffindor." Lily almost got as many catcalls as Chancy did. (Almost) "Pettigrew, Peter." "Gryffindor." Next she said, "Potter, James." "Gryffindor." A little bit later she said, "Riddle, Tom." "Slytherin." It screamed.

"Snape, Severus." "Slytherin." It yelled. The next person was "Wang, Gina." "Ravenclaw." {A/N She is soppost to be Cho Chang's mom.} "Warner, Chasity." "Gryffindor." Chasity got as many catcalls as Lily did. When the feast was over every one went into there common rooms. Chancy, Chasity, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were to excited to sleep so they stayed up and talked. " Wow! Isn't it cool we are all in Gryffindor?" Chancy asked. "Ya, Its pretty cool!" said Sirius.

~~~~~~** 3 years later** ~~~~~

~~~~** On the train** ~~~~~

"Hi guys! Can I sit with you?" asked Lily asked Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Sure!" James said. Just then the Compartment door slid open, and in walked Chancy, and Chasity. "Can we hang with you?" Chancy asked. "Sure!" Said Sirius. "You'll never guess what the gossip queen told me this morning!" said Chancy as she set down next to Sirius. "Who is 'the gossip queen'?" James asked her. "Oh, sorry! I didn't tell you? Well, anyway she is my older sister Chandler. Lets see I'm 14 and she is one year Older than me so that means she is 15."She added. "So, any way what did she tell you?" said anxious Chasity.

"Well, there is going to be a ball 4th year through 7th year! The only problem is that my brother Darwin, he's a 6th year, is way over protective of me! He said that he has to 'approve' of who I go-out with!" Chancy exclaimed. At this statement, Sirius blushed. All of the guys, and Chasity, and Lily knew that he had a huge crush on Chancy.

"Wow! So there is going to be a ball?" Peter asked stupidly. "That's what I just said, why don't you pay more attention?" Chancy barked. Her, Lily and Chasity didn't really trust Peter. You see Chasity had kind of become a hippie, and her 'spiritual guide' had told her not to trust him. "Chasity, may I talk to you in private?" Remus asked Chasity.

"Sure!" said Chasity as she followed Remous out of the compartment. Then she heard James, and Sirius snickering, and Chancy elbowed him in his side. "What?" he asked her innocently. "You are so unromantic!" She groaned. Just then they heard a shriek of joy. A second later Chasity and Remus came in hand in hand, and Chasity winked at Chancy.

"If it is not the two love birds." Said Sirius still laughing. "Chancy Denise Kipner, please take him out side! He'll listen to you!" Pleaded Chasity. "If you'll promise never to use my middle again! I hate it!" replied Chancy. "Sirius come with me or I'll have too whoop your butt." She said to Sirius jokingly. When they got out side of the compartment Sirius said,

"Chancy, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Chancy asked. "Promise not to slap me kay?" she nodded. "IreallylikeyouChancy!" he said very fast, and all in one breth. "You do?" she asked. "Ya, ever since you kissed my cheek in our first year." He added modestly. "Wow!" she said. "I knew you would hate me!" he said sadly.

"No! I don't acutely I like think your not so bad yourself!" she added. "You do?" he asked. "Yea!" she replied. "But, I though you liked all of your admires, because…" Sirius started but was cut off because Chancy gave him a quick peck on the lips. When they got back in their compartment they found Lily and James giving each other 'googily eyes'. "James and Lily got it bad!" said Sirius.

~~~~~** At Hogwarts**~~~~~

As Chancy sat on her bed ready the newest copy of 'Galactic Guy' when Lily said "See you guys later." "And were do you think you are going?" Chancy asked. "I'm going to meet James, 'cause I think he's fixing to ask me to the dance!" Lily replied. "Well, the dance is in two weeks and I've had 48 guys ask me so far, and I'm still waiting for Sirius. If he does not ask me tomorrow then I'm going to break up with him! I mean he doesn't even act like were going out. And all the Slytherins are sucking up to Darwin so I can go with them." Said an exasperated Chancy.

~~~~**Later that night**~~~~~

Chasity, who was doing Yoga {A/N Remember she's like a hippie?}

Suddenly stopped. "Chancy guess what Remus asked me to the dance! And James and Lily are going! Isn't that great? Has Sirius asked you yet?" she said all at once. Chancy finished drying her nails, witch sparkle and change color with your mood. Slowly her nails turned a bright red {A/N to all the dummies red is mad!} "Not yet but if he doesn't ask me tomorrow its over!" she yelled.

Then she ran down to the common room where Darwin, her brother, and Sirius, and Remus were. "Hey, sis! Have you found your partner to the dance yet?" Darwin questioned his sister. "Not yet." She said as she glanced at Sirius. "Chancy? Why are your nails bright red?" asked Remus. "Because, they change with my mood, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed!" she yelled. "She gets her temper from Chandler." Said a smiling Darwin.

~~~~** The next day at lunch**~~~~

When Chancy walked over to the Grffindor table she heard Sirius say, "Guess whom I'm going to the dance with?" "I though you were asking Chancy to the dance." Said Remus. "Ya, you two are like a couple right?"

James asked. "Well, ya but Gina Wang asked me and I said yes." Sirius said as he slumped down in his chair. "You jerk! I though you really cared about me!" said Chancy who was at the verge of tears. "I do but…" he trailed of. "Sirius Black as far as I'm concerned were over!" She yelled. "But, Chancy I'm sorry…" Sirius started.

"Well, I guess you should of though of that first!" Chancy screamed as she sat down next to her friends. By this time the whole Great Hall was staring at them in disbelief, because not that many people knew that they were a couple. A few seconds later Tom Riddle walked up to Chancy.

"Hey Chancy? I herd that you didn't have a date to the dance, so will you go with me?" Tom asked. "Sure, Tom thanks for asking. Oh, ya you have to ask my brother Darwin if it's okay first though." She said as she smiled mischievously. After they left the great hall James and Remus came up to Chancy and said, "That was cold."

"Well, he put it on him self. Oh! I hate him! Any way I was just living up to my name." "Your name?" James asked. "Yes, my name is Chancy, you know witch means sly and mischievous." Chancy added. "Well, you sure live up too it!" said Remus as he and James walked away.

~*In the girls dorm before the dance*~

"How do I look? And be truthful!" said Lily as she looked at herself in the mirror. Lily had her red hair in a lose French Braid with two pieces falling down around her face. She was wearing a velvet black sleeveless dress with a slit up to her knees.

"Babe, you look gorgeous!" said Chasity who had her ginger hair put up in a French Twist and had ringlets around her face. Her dress was midnight blue and came down to her ankles, with a slit that came up to her thigh. "What about me? I want to make Sirius wish he had asked me."

Said Chancy as she walked in with a silk, spaghetti strapped violet dress that came a little bit above her knees. She also had violet colored platforms, and her hair had violet streaks the same color of her dress, her hair was down, and on the top of her head she had violet butterflies that held her bangs out of her face. "Wow! If I were Sirius I would be dead by know!" exclaimed Chasity.

"Are you guys ready? The guys are down there waiting for you. Well, look what we have here! Just 'cause you can get any hot guys in school, doesn't mean you're better than we are.. Chancy you're a little Slut! What Sirius sees in you is far beyond me!" shouted Molly Jones. "Me a slut? He is the one who cheated on me!" yelled Chancy. "Ya, because you cheated on him!" she shouted back. "What?" Chancy asked. "Don't deny it! You know its true!" Then there was a sound of a slap.

"You bitch! You slapped me!" she yelled as she ran into the common room. As the girls came into the common room all the boys turned and stared at Chancy like she was a veela. When James found his voice again he asked, "What happened to Molly?" "Well, she called me a bitch, a slut, and other stuff I won't repeat, so I slapped her!"

"You didn't?" Peter asked. " Yes, she did! It was so cool!" said Lily. "Hi James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius." She said and they all nodded at her except Sirius whose mouth was hanging open in awe. "Sirius? Please be a dear and don't drool over the nice lady!" said a laughing Chasity.

"Oh, sorry Chancy, you look great!" Sirius managed to say. "Thanks." She said. Then she turned to Lily and Chasity and said, "Watch him for me kay?" They both nodded. " Well, I'm off to find Tom, see you at the dance I hope?" she said as left. "I feel awful!" said Sirius. "Well, were off too!" said Chasity as she grabbed Remus's hand, and they followed Chancy. "Chancy, you look wonderful!" said Tom as he took Chancy's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you! You're a lot more sweet than Sirius was." She said as she smiled at him. As they started to dance a slow song came on so she allowed Tom to pull her closer to him. Then she saw a girl with a red sparkly sleeveless dress that came down to her ankles, and her hair was up in a bun. It was Sirius and Gina! That was when she got as close to Tom as she could and she started grinding. Every one at school Chancy would do any thing at least once.

She was a risk taker and the hat had told her she was supposed to be in Slytherin but she begged it to let her be in Gryffindor. When she was sure Sirius was looking at her she moved her mouth up to his ear and whispered as sexily as she could, "Tom, kiss me." And at that moment he pulled her into a deep, hard, long, kiss. Then she broke apart and said, "Tom, will you get me some punch?" she asked. "Sure." He said, as he went to get her punch.

A second later she walked over to talk to Chasity, and Lily. "I saw you guys dancing and let's just say, wow!" snickered Lily. "Ya, I saw Sirius and he looked ready to kill!" said Chasity. "So is it true that you broke up with Sirius Black, because he asked another girl to the dance, and then you went with Tom Riddle?" asked Rita Skeeter, she gossiped more than she did school work.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry Chancy, I miss you, please forgive me!" said Sirius as he walked up to the group. "Well, you had a chance and I found some one a lot better than you! And anyway my sister, and brother had trouble with your family so my mom said I wasn't aloud to date you anyway, so get out of my hair!" Chancy said as she found her brother Darwin, talking to Tom. "Where, were you?" Tom asked concerned.

"Oh, just talking to my friends until Sirius came along." She answered. When Tom and Chancy started to dance Darwin walked over to Sirius. "Black, you better leave my sister alone, and if you don't I assure you, you'll be sorry!" Darwin said as he walked off.

~~~~~**One week later**~~~~~

"Listen, Chancy I'm sorry about what I did and I regret it a lot and I like you a lot! Would you consider going out with me again? Oh, wait you can't never mind." Sirius said as he caught up with Chancy after Charms, and he was about to leave but then he took a necklace from his pocket and handed it to her. "I want you to have this." He said.

She looked down in her hand and saw a heart shaped diamond. "Were did you get it?" asked an amazed Chancy. "I was my grand mothers be fore she died, my mom said if you give a woman this its like giving her your heart. And even if you don't feel the same way, or even though we can't go out I want you to have this." He said as he started toward the Gryffindor Tower. She almost cried, and for the first time she wasn't confused about her and Sirius she knew it was destiny, her and Sirius were meant to be together, she loved him!

"Sirius, wait!" Chancy called after him. "Ya?"

He asked her sadly. " Sirius, I don't care what my family says about us, I'm so sorry, I love you!" said Chancy as she hugged him and then started crying. "It's okay I promise!" he assured her. Then Sirius put the necklace around her neck, and they walked back too the Gryffindor Tower.

~~~~~** 4 months later**~~~~~

"James, can I talk to you?" asked Gina Wang. "Sure!" He said. "James I really like you, and I want to be more than friends." Gina said rather quickly. "Well, I really like you to." Said James. "But what about Lily?" he asked. "Dump her I guess." Said Gina as she kissed passionately.

~~~~~**Next Day**~~~~~

"Lily, can I talk to you?" asked peter in the lunch line. "Sure, what's up?" she asked. "Lily, I'm really sorry but James is breaking up with you." Said Peter. "Why?" said Lily who was trying to hide back tears. "He won't tell me." After Lily got her food she sat by Chasity, and Chancy. Lily couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to cry. "Lily, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Chasity. "James, he…" Lily started to say, but dissolved into fresh tears. "He what?" said a comforting Chancy.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Chancy's Story (part 2)**

"James broke up with me!" she managed to say. "Why?" asked Chasity. " He won't tell." Said Lily. "Chasity, stay here with Lily, I'll be right back." Said an unhappy Chancy. As she walked over to where the boys were and she set down next to Sirius. "Hey guys what's up? Did you break up with any girls for no reason today?" said Chancy as she glared at James. "What are you talking about? Chancy, are you filling okay?" said a concerned Sirius. " Look, at Lily, I wonder why see is crying, don't you James?" said a very mad Chancy. "Um well…" said a very uncomfortable looking James. "Chancy, why are you on his case?

He didn't do any thing." Defended Remus. "But, Remus, you see he did do something. That's why Lily's crying he dumped her for no reason!" she screamed. "What?" said Remus and Sirius in unison. " I well, Gina said she liked me, and…" James started. "Oh, so that's why?" said Chancy coldly. "Tom, could you come here please?" What is she doing? Though Sirius, and James. "Sure!" said Tom. "Lucius, Severous? Could you help him?" said Chancy, as she made a tar stained face Lily up. "Gina? Could you come up here too?" asked chancy, as Tom, Lucius, and Severous come over to Chancy. "I guess?" said Gina as she walked through the crowd. "Okay know stand next to Lily.

Tom, Severus, and Lucius, if you pick either one of these lady's who would you go with?" asked Chancy, as she gave each of them a drip of truth potion. "Tom?" she asked sweetly. "Lily." He said. "Lucius?" she asked. "Lily.' "Lucius?" she asked again. "Lily." He said. "Sirius be a dear she asked. "Gina." He said, right before Chasity slapped him.

~~~~~** At 4 o'clock that night**~~~~

When Chancy walked in the room Lily silently crying. "Where were you?" asked Lily. "Um, with Sirius." She said.

" Every time I think of you and Sirius, I fell, like it was me and James." she said as she started crying. " Would it be horrible if I asked you to break up with Sirius?" Lily asked. What? Though Chancy, I finally find my true love and one of my best friends wants me to break it off! "No, I'll talk to him know." Said Chancy. "Thanks, you're the best!"

Said Lily as Chancy walked into the common room.

" Sirius? Can I talk to you in private?" Chancy asked. "Ya, Sure." Said Sirius. Once they sat down Chancy gave him a long passionate kiss that was soft and more meaningful than the one she and Tom had shared. "I have to break up with you." Said Chancy as she gave the necklace to him. "I though you loved me?" he asked hurt as he scrambled to get the necklace.

"I do but…" she started but ran off crying to the girls' dorms. "What was that about?" asked James as he saw Chancy run up to the dorm.

" She broke up with me!" said Sirius. "And she gave this to me." Said Sirius as he showed James the necklace.

~~~~~**The next morning**~~~~~

The next morning Chancy put in her ballerina pink highlights to go with her light pink cotton sleeveless dress that came above her knees. "Chasity, Lily come on we have an appointment with a certain group of Slytherins." Said a giggling Chancy, as Lily, who was wearing a pair of tan shorts, and had a maroon sleeveless shirt on, and her hair in a French Braid, again.

"Owe, Owe!" {That's what me and my friends always say. J } Said Chasity as she walked into their room. Her hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders, her once bushy hair was now silky, and straight. Chasity was wearing some Adidas pants, an Adidas shirt, and an Adidas jacket.

"Well, Remus, and I broke up, so I guess I'll be 'babe' watching with you." Said Chasity as she giggled. Once, the girls got down to breakfast almost ¾ of the girls were crowded around James, Sirius, and Remus. "Well, I guess word got around about the breakups!" said Chancy hotly, as they walked up the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lily, so I heard you and James broke up, what a shame!" said Rita Skeeter sarcastically "Well, Chancy, is there any thing that Sirius likes? Like candy, chocolates, etc.?" Rita asked Chancy. "Rita, you bitch!" said Chancy as she slapped her. "What did you do that for?" asked Remus as he walked up to them. "Nothing that concerns you Remus." Said Chasity trying hard to blink back the tears in her eyes. "Well, if you'll excuse us we'll let you go back your many admirers." Said Chasity as she grabbed Chancy's and Lily's hand and led them to the Slytherin table.

"Tom, can we set with you guys? Those jerks are being so rude!" said Chancy. "Sure!" said Tom. "Well, if it isne. "Well, um… that's what we need to talk to you about. Yesterday, Lily's parents were killed, and so was mom." Said Darwin as he tried not to break down. Be strong for my sisters. He though to him self. "What, what about Camay, and Petunia?" asked Chancy as she silently began to cry. "Well sis, Petunia will be living with her friend Marge Dursley, and Camay will be living with Grammy." Said Chandler trying not to burst into tears. "But were will we go this summer? We can't stay here." asked Lily.

"Well, Chandler will be with Rochelle Ramie her friend, I'll be working at the ministry, Lily, you'll be with you Aunt Rachel, and Chancy, you'll be at Grammy's with Camay." Said Darwin. "But, Dar, you know I don't get along with Grammy! She hates Siris, she said, and I quote, 'Chancy Denise Kipner, you should know better than mixing with that kind, are you trying to disgrace the family name?' She hates me with all her heart!" Chancy exclaimed imitating her grandmother. "Chancy, I'm sorry there is nothing I can do! After I graduate you and Camay can live with me kay?" said Chandler. "Sure, and Lily? Are grandma's live like two blocks away so we can visit you okay?" said Chancy comforting her friend once they had stopped crying. "Kay, thanks for your help, I owe you one!" Lily said as she hugged her friend.

~~~~~** That night**~~~~~

"I can't believe that this is our last night, of our 5th year at Hogwarts!" Said Chancy as she had finished packing her stuff. "I know I'll owl you guys like every day!" said Chasity. "Yea, well, lets just say that I'm getting my own owl so I don't have to share Starla with Chandler, and plus Grammy's taking me to get an owl tomorrow." Added Chancy. "Lily what about you?" asked Chasity. "Lily?" she asked again. "Lily?" she said a third time. "I guess she's asleep." Said Chancy. "Ya, guess so night Chancy." "Chancy? Oh, great am I that boring?" Chasity asked her self before she fell asleep.

~~~~~** Kings Cross Station**~~~~~

"Chancy?" Sirius asked as she hugged her friend's goodbye. "Yea, Sir?" {Not sir like, 'yes sir' its up there look okay} "Here, this is the directs to my house, you can visit me any time you want okay?" Sirius said as he handed her a folded up piece of paper. "Sirius, if I were you I wouldn't say that, she'll be over every single day." Said Lily teasingly. "Shut up Mrs.Potter, any way, thanks Sirius, I'll owl all you guys as soon as I get my new owl. And if you don't wright back then you'll be expecting a howler!" Chancy said, as Lily blushed. "Chance? Chassy? Lils?" a voice said. "Camay, is that you?" asked Chancy.

"Sissy, I've missed you! Grammy got your owls about Dar, and Chan, so it's just me and you." Camay said as she ran to hug her sister. "Grammy is waiting for us to go get you an owl, can I help you pick it out?" The toddler asked as she started leading her older sister to her grandma. "Wait sis, bye Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Chasity owl me like every day okay?" said Chancy, as she was lead away by her sister. "Hello Chancy, are you seeing the Black, boy still?" she asked as she said 'Black' like it was poison. "No Grammy, but can we go and get me an owl know? I need to owl some of my friends okay?" Chancy said thinking hurriedly taking her sisters hand.

~~~~~** At Diagon Alley**~~~~~

"Girls here is the Flu Powder, after you are finished I want you girls to come back home, remember to say 'Rowodric'." Said Chancy's grandma, as she said the mansion were they lived at. It was named 'Rowodric' because as some people know that two of the house founders were an 'idem', seeing as I'm speaking of Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor, who are both ancestors of Chancy and her family. {A/N when Chancy was young she looked like Rowena, kay?} " Okay bye Grammy." Said Camay as she led her older sister into 'Mystic Creatures' the pet store. Once they walked in Chancy walked off to look as Camay walked over to a midnight black, looking owl with piercing forest green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. "Chancy, come look at this owl, its beautiful!" exclaimed Camay. "Wow, I defiantly want this owl!" said Chancy as she picked up the owl's cage to pay for it.

~~~~~** At Rowodric**~~~~~

"What should we name her?" asked Chancy as she petted her new owl. "I don't know, but she sure does go around acting like she's the lady of the house." Said Camay chuckling in her covers careful not to be over heard by her strict grandma. "That's it thanks, Camay!" Exclaimed Chancy as she got up out of her bed to hug her little sister. "What's it Sissy?" asked a bewildered Camay. "Nephthys." She said. "What does that mean?" asked Camay. "It's a Greek goddess, it means lady of the house." She explained to the know three year old. "Okay, wow that's neat!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, but it was you who helped me." She said. " Me?" the little girl asked. "Yes, silly." Replied Chancy as she started tickling the toddler who shrieked with laughter. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise, that sounded like an earthquake. "What was that?!" screamed a furious Grammy. "Lighten up Grammy we were juot; said the little girl as Chancy pulled away. "I'm going with you." Said the little girl. " Camay, you can't you'll get hurt." Chancy said as she started throwing all her close in her suitcase. "Please, I'll be good please?" said Camay as she started to cry. {A/N you know when little kids want something they do that fake cry? Well, that's it} "Come on Camay stop crying… come on… okay you can come." Said Chancy as she put her sisters close in the suitcase too. "Really? Thanks!" exclaimed the toddler.

~~~~~** That night at 12:00**~~~~~

"Camay, come on lets go its time." Whispered Chancy as she got her sister up. A few seconds later they managed to sneak past their house elf Wary. "Oh I love the rain!" said Chancy as she spun around in the rain. "Come on, we better get going." Sid Chancy as she took her sisters hand. After a few hours of walking they were soaking wet and exhausted finally Chancy said, "That's it! We're here!" "This?" asked Camay as she looked up to find a big Ivory Mansion. "Come on." Said Camay as she led the way up to the house/mansion. "Knock." Urged Camay as Chancy knocked on the door, a few seconds later a tall boy, with long black hair and brown eyes. "Sirius?" Chancy whispered right before she fainted from exhaustion.

~~~~~** 4 hours later**~~~~~

"Is she going to be alright?" Sirius asked Dr. Richards. "We won't know until she wakes up." The doctor said simply. "Chase?" asked Camay who was sitting on Chancy's bed crying softly afraid that her sister would never wake again. "Chance, please okay." Camay silently pleaded. At that very second Chancy's eyes fluttered open. "Why is every one standing over me like that?" asked a bewildered Chancy. "Chance!" exclaimed Camay as she hugged her sister. "I'll go get the doctor, he's with mum and dad." Said Diana as she hurried out the door. A few seconds later Diana walked in with Mrs.Black, Mr.Black, and Dr.Richards. "Well, she seems okay, all she needs is a few days of bed rest and plenty of fresh air." Dr.Richards said as he examined Chancy. "Thank you doctor." Said Mr.Black as the doctor apperated away. "Chancy dear, I knew your parents, and I know your aunt. Could you tell me what happened and why you're here?&qth delight when Chancy said, "Do you mean it? We, as in Camay and I can stay here with you?" Mr.Black replied for his wife and said, "Of course you guys could share a room with Diana if you like, she's just a year older than you and I'm sure you'll get along fine." "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Chancy said as she leapt out of bed and hugged them. "Your quite welcome, know Diana, Sirius would you mind giving them the tour of the house?" asked Mrs.Black. "No, not at all." They said. "Milady?" asked Sirius as he offered Chancy his arm. "Most grateful milord." Said Chancy as she took his arm. After the 'tour' of the house Diana showed them her bedroom. "Wow." Camay said as she gazed at the room. It was a big room with 3 beds, a fireplace, and an entertainment center. "I'm going to owl Claire." Announced Chancy as she sat on the bed she was using. Right when she sat down, there was a knock on the door and Mrs.Black walke

2/Sirius

Hi it's me Chancy, meet me at the garden tonight t 6 okay? I've missed you so much!

Love always,

Chancy D. Kipner

It looks fine, she told her self as she put it on Neophytes leg before she flew off.

~~~~~** Sirius's Room**~~~~~

"I'm board." Sirius announced to himself. "What's that?" he again asked himself as he spotted something outside the window. "It must be someone's owl." He said as he let a big black owl in. When he took off the parchment. After he read it he took out some paper and a quill and wrote:

Hey Chancy,

Sure I'll meet you, can't wait to see you till then meet me in my room. 3rd floor west wing big silver doors, I'm waiting.

Love ya,

Sirius

~~~~~** Diana's Room**~~~~

"I'm so board!" exclaimed Chancy as she watched Diana being nice and playing dolls with her little sister. "You, can play with Starla." Said Camay holding up one of her dolls to her sister. "No, thanks Camay." She said as she noticed Neophytes flying towards the window. After she let her bird in she untied the message and read it:

Hey Chancy,

Sure I'll meet you, can't wait to see you till then meet me in my room. 3rd floor west wing

big silver doors, I'm waiting.

Love ya,

Sirius

Can't wait, Chancy told her self. "Chancy please play, I need a little help her." Said Diana as she smiled her one of those 'if you don't help I'll die' smiles. "I'm going to explore, sorry." Chancy said as she walked out the door. "Okay, so I'm on the 3rd floor." She muttered to herself. "Know, I need to go to the West wing, and I'm on the East wing." She told her self.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**__**

"Well, this must be it." Chancy said to herself as she approached a silver door. Right as she put her hand up to knock the door opened and Sirius stood their w/ James, and Remus behind him. " Oh my gosh you guys! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she ran up to them, and hugged them. "What no hug for me?" Sirius teased. "Oh, poor baby. Would you like a hug too?" Chancy asked in a baby voice. "Yea, it would be nice." Sirius said. "Okay, any thing for my baby." Chancy teased as she hugged him. "Okay, enough with the hugs, and kisses and stuff, but why don't we owl Lily and Chasity?" asked James.

"Come on James, you know if Lily were here you wouldn't notice any thing else because your eye balls are glued on her." Chancy said as she broke the hug, and caused James to blush. "What was that? Did the almighty James Potter blush? Couldn't be, not him." Chancy teased. "Okay, he's turning the color of Lily's hair why don't you just owl them?" Remus asked. "Moony? Getting anxious?" Sirius asked using his nickname. " Well, that's easy for you to say, your girl friend is here." Remus muttered. 

"No, need to get moody boy's, I shall go owl them." Chancy declared as she left the room to get her supplies. A few seconds later she walked back in with her color changing pen, and stationary. 

2/ Lily

Hi, Lily! I missed you!!!! What have you been doing this summer???? Well guess what? I'm at Sirius's house!!!!! So is Camay. Can you come over here????? The directions are enclosed. Please owl me back w/ your answer. When you get here, (if you can come) I give you the details. 

Love always,

Chancy

  * P.S. You're boy-toy (James) is here, and so isRemus. *

**__**

"Remus, will you be a dear and get my owl, Nypthys?" Chancy asked as Remus nodded and went to get the owl. "Okay I'll start on Chasity's." Chancy announced. 

2/ Chasity

Hey, what have you been doing this summer???? Well, I'm at Sirius's house (I'll explain later) can you come? Well please ask and owl me back okay? Guess whose here? Your boy-toy (Remus) and Jamsie-boy! Well hope too see you soon!!!!!! 

Love always,

Chancy

**__**

"How about that?" Chancy asked as Remus got back with Nypthys. "Great! No go send it before those two have a heart attack." Sirius said pointing to Remus, and James who glared at him. "Okay, okay." Chancy said as she sent her owl of on her way. 

An hour later, 2 owls came back with replies. Chancy took the parchment that was tied with a red ribbon, and read it first. 

Dear Chancy,

Of course I'll come thanks so much!!!! So why exactly are you at Sirius's house? Oh yea, you'll tell me later right? Ant way so James is there? I'll be arriving tomorrow okay? Thanks so much!!!! I can't wait. Oh, and I love your owl!!!!! See you guys later okay? 

Love your caring friend,

Lily 

**__**

"Yes!" said James as he read the note. "Come down Jamsie-Boy." Said Sirius. "Time for Chasity's note." **_Remus said excitedly. "Okay hold your hormones." Chancy said as she took out the rolled parchment. _**

__

Hey Chancy,

Hi! I've missed you so much! Of course I'll come. So Remus is there? That's cool! Tell him and Jamsie-Boy hi for me okay? I can't believe we are going to be in our 6th year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Well, so when I get there tell me the details kay? So see you tomorrow okay? 

Love ya,

Chasity Marie Warner J

****

"Okay, well they can come! I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Said Chancy as she went into Diana's bedroom. 

~~~~~** Dream Sequence** ~~~~~

"How could my life get any worse?" said a woman with light brown hair, who looked oddly familiar. "What is it?" asked a guy who also had ginger colored hair. "Its Chancy and Lily, they think we are the ones leaking information." She said as she started crying. "Oh it's okay." He said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The earth is moving! The dream her said. "Hey, get up!" Some one screamed. 

"Ahhhh!" Chancy screamed as she woke up to five people jumping on her bed. "Hiya!" Said Lily. "Um, hi!" Chancy said sleepily. "What time is it?" Chancy asked. "It's like 12, come on we'll be in the kitchen!" Said James as he bounded down stairs followed closely by Lily, Chasity, and Remus. "Um Sirius, aren't you going to go with them I need to change?" Chancy asked as she got out of bed. "Yea, but can I ask you something first?" Sirius said seriously. 

At first Chancy was scared by how serious he was, but then she nodded her head. "You know I love you so much, and even though we're in our fifth year will you marry me?" Sirius said as he got down on one knee and took out a small box. Chancy stood there shocked for a moment, and then she began to cry. "Chancy, I'm sorry, I never should have asked." Sirius said quietly startled by her out burst. "No, Sirius it's not that, it's just I love you so much! I'd be honored to marry you!" Chancy said as she stood up and hugged him. 

The End 

(A/N So, what do you think? A sequel maybe? Just review, and you'll get your wish thanks every one who reviewed! I love y'all! ChancyJ ) 


End file.
